I'll Help You
by br0flove
Summary: It's Wendy's party, and Stan insisted Kyle go, and now here he sits, in his persona made by 9-year-old Kyle in 19-year-old Kyle's body. He's not doing it for Stan anyway. MysterionxKyle. K2. M to be safe.


It's Hallowe'en again and Kyle finds himself tucking strands of loose, wild curls into his swimming hat, arms angled to avoid the unnecessarily big kite glued to the cap. He's staring at himself in the mirror with his tongue over his bottom lip and his eyes narrowed in concentration, and if Stan hadn't cornered him into this stupid idea, he wouldn't be here in the first place - but it's Wendy's party, and Stan insisted Kyle go, and now here he sits, in his persona made by 9-year-old Kyle in 19-year-old Kyle's body.

"_Everyone's doing it, Ky_." Stan insisted with a grin and his arm around his best friend's shoulders. Kyle rolls his eyes at the memory and forces another stray hair in place under the cap. "_You'll see Toolshed, TuppaWear, Mosquito, even the Coon!_"

"_What about.._?"

"_I dunno if he's gonna go, Ky. You know what he's like._"

Kyle frowns as he struggles to place the last strand of hair in his cap. He takes his eyes off of himself and scans the carpet for a bobby pin and shudders as a gush of wind hits him. He turns his head behind him to the window and stumbles over his words.

"M-Mysterion?"

The masked figure crouching on his window grins back at him, his eyes shadowed from his hood. "Hello, Kyle," the superhero replies in his gravelly voice. "It's been a while."

Kyle stands from the floor and ignores the hair falling in his eye as he stares at the figure from his past. His face heats up from embarrassment at how silly he must look - and yet how fitting Mysterion is - however he brushes himself down and smiles shyly at the masked one.

"Yes," he mumbles, embarrassed. "It has."

"Would you mind if I come in?"

Kyle - The Human Kite - shakes his head, and holds a hand to his room, gesturing the superhero's welcome. "You're already half in, why not take the extra leap?"

Mysterion chuckles softly, and hops off of the windowsill. "Thank you, Kyle. You're nearly ready, I see?"

Kyle nods and turns back to the mirror, his eyes finding Mysterion's shadowed lips in the mirror. "Nearly," he says, re-focusing on the stray hair falling from his cap. "If I can just sort my hair out, then I'm done and we can go. If you're coming with me?"

"I believe that was the idea," Mysterion smiles, stepping forward. "May I?"

Kyle turns around with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Can I help you?"

Kyle's face glows with embarrassment, but he quickly nods and adverts his eyes elsewhere as Mysterion takes a step closer to him. "It'd speed things along," Kyle mumbles and the masked superhero chuckles as he steps in front of Kyle.

"It's my job to help the distressed, Kyle," he whispers in humour, tucking Kyle's hair under his cap with ease. Kyle frowns and looks up, blinking as Mysterion steps back quickly and ducks his head, clearing his throat and gesturing toward the closed bedroom door. "Shall we go?"

"I guess. Sta- uh, Toolshed will be waiting there."

Mysterion laughs lightly under his breath and steps behind Kyle, giving his behind a pat as the other opens the door.

"What a name," he notes and follows The Human Kite out.

* * *

Kyle knocks gently on Wendy's door and doesn't wait long for it to open, graced with an already tipsy Toolshed, who seems to be missing several tools, and apparently, his balance. Mysterion is at his side quickly and Kyle takes the other side.

"Kite! Mysterion!" Stan hiccups and grins over at Kyle. "He came, look."

Kyle nods and glares at Stan, "I see that."

Stan turns to Mysterion and nudges him with a sharp elbow. "Kyle was scared you weren't gonna turn up, dude."

Mysterion raises an eyebrow at Kyle and grins lazily. "Is that right?"

Stan nods, ignoring Kyle's utter embarrassment. "Sure is! He was all, 'I don't know, Stan, maybe, is Mysterion going to be there?', and I was like 'I don't know, man, maybe', and then you showed up so I guess you compelled him into it."

Mysterion nods and leaves Stan in the hands of his girlfriend.

Wendy blinks back at the masked figure and smiles. "Oh, hey."

"Wendy," Mysterion greets, turning back to Kyle. "Do you want a drink?"

Kyle nods and sits on the arm of the chair Stan in currently wriggling in. "Yes, please."

Mysterion nods and turns away, his cape rising slightly with the sudden force.

Stan giggles beside Kyle and nudges him.

"You're so gay, dude."

Kyle grins and nudges him back. "Shut up."

* * *

When Mysterion doesn't come back straight away, Kyle gets up and searches for him. The first place he looks is the most obvious - the kitchen - and when he finds Mysterion talking to Professor Chaos, he leans against the doorframe and smiles.

Butters puts on a good act with his alter-ego, but not quite as good as Mysterion, he's got the voice pinned, the stance and the mystery.

Kyle watches as Mysterion's back tenses, clearly realising someone is watching them. Mysterion turns and smiles lazily at Kyle, gesturing him over by raising a full glass in his hand, and a jerk of his chin in Chaos' direction.

"O-Oh, gee, hey Human Kite!"

Kyle smiles politely at Butters and takes the drink from Mysterion with a frown. "What is it?" he asks carefully, eyeing the drink and sniffing it in hesitance.

"It's whiskey and coke. Not too strong."

Kyle nods and looks up at Mysterion who turns back to Chaos, clearly not comfortable with the close proximity that Kyle can see his eyes - though, Mysterion never was one for fully letting those close to him in. Kyle rests against the counter and listens as Mysterion's deep, husky voice goes into full conversation with Chaos, sometimes bringing Kyle in too.

He realises that Mysterion is the only one calling him by his birth name, and he realises that with Mysterion, he will always be Kyle, no matter the disguise, but Mysterion is different - when the mask is off, he is himself, but Mysterion will always hide within Mysterion, with no trace of his true identity. Even to those who know it.

Kyle excuses himself after a moment and starts to mingle with other guests, rarely keeping close to Mysterion, giving himself his own sense of mystery, and seeing if the other will find him. He grins inwardly, enjoying their game.

When he spots Mysterion out of the corner of his eye, shoulder against the wall, arms folded, Kyle continues to talk to Stan and touches his shoulder with a laugh when Stan makes a joke. He notices the glare that Mysterion gives him, but continues to flirt and laugh with his super best friend, and even Wendy turns to see Mysterion's heated glare with a smile of her own.

Mysterion does not approach him after that, but still sticks around to watch.

Kyle excuses himself from the party a few hours later, slightly intoxicated and his hat lost having fallen onto the floor in Wendy's garden somewhere when he was outside talking to Token. When he steps out of the door, he stumbles over a step and crashes into the warmth of a cotton shirt. He embraces the smell before he backs off and seeks comfort in the warm hands on his hips.

"Careful," Mysterion mumbles and Kyle grins at him.

"I don't need to be, you'll save me."

Mysterion laughs and hooks an arm around Kyle's waist. "You could always ask Toolshed," he responds bitterly.

Kyle chuckles and pushes off of the masked man.

"You're jealous?"

Mysterion only stops and stares at the Jew.

Kyle lets out a laugh. "I knew it! I totally riled you up in there. You couldn't stand it, could you? What was it? The jokes he was telling? The fake laughter? Or was it when I did this?" Kyle reaches out and touches Mysterion's shoulder, his eyes gleaming with humour and admiration.

Mysterion growls, and pulls the boy closer to him.

"Don't start, Kyle."

Kyle tries to look into the eyes of his captor but sighs when the other adverts his gaze, and lets the shadow of his hood and costume hide him. "Let me see you," Kyle begs, reaching his hand up to touch the other's face.

Mysterion leans into it for a while and smiles into Kyle's hand.

"Another time, Kyle."

Kyle stumbles back as Mysterion removes his hand and frowns with a childish pout. "You let everyone else get close to you, but not me. Why?"

Mysterion takes a small step toward his drunk friend and brushes a curl from his face. "It's more fun like this, don't you think?"

Kyle huffs and pushes his hand away. "Pussy," he retorts.

Mysterion laughs and raises a brow beneath the shadows. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Kyle grins. "You're a pussy, dude."

"Don't play with fire, Kyle. You've done enough to test my patience tonight." Kyle smirks and continues to walk, forcing Mysterion to follow close behind him. "Do you enjoy winding me up, Kyle?"

Kyle turns to look at the other over his shoulder.

"It's not nice is it?" Mysterion tilts his head in an invitation to elaborate. "To be teased all night, to be tested."

"I haven't tested you."

Kyle snorts. When they reach Kyle's house, he turns to Mysterion and glares at him. "Are you coming in or are going to run off and save the others?"

Mysterion smiles and leans in to kiss Kyle's cheek.

"Goodnight, Kyle."

* * *

Kyle strips out of his clothes and runs his hand through his hair, when he looks at the clock on the desk he notices it's barely past midnight and he's already home and stripped down to his boxers and a larger shirt. He pushes back the covers on his bed and stands up, heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth before bed.

As he brushes he goes over the events of the night and wonders if he really did annoy his friend, but shakes it off as he swirls mouthwash around and spits it out, heading back to his room and freezing outside the door.

There is a small push of wind from beneath the door that teases his toes, causing the hair on his arms to stand up. Kyle pushes the door to his bedroom open and grins at the masked figure on his bed.

"Change your mind?"

Mysterion says nothing as he stands up, waltzing over to Kyle, and pushing him heavily against the door, forcing it to close. He reaches around the boy and flicks the lock, tossing his gloves off before pinning his hands to the door either side of Kyle's head.

"Dude, my parents-"

Kyle is immediately silenced by soft lips on his own and mumbles appreciatively into the kiss. Cold hands hold his face as Kyle's find the fabric of the other's shoulders, squeezing. He moves his hands to the hood of the masked figure and pulls it down viciously, breaking the kiss to run his hands through messy blonde hair.

Mysterion grins cheekily back at him as Kyle fumbles with the tie in his hair, removing the mask containing his friend's identity, when it falls, he merely grins and presses his lips back to the other's, moaning as their tongues meet.

When the other pushes away, Kyle looks at him in confusion, hands still tangled in his hair.

"Don't do that to me again," the other warns, his voice shifted back to normal.

Kyle pouts. No more Mysterion. "Do what?"

"Don't flirt with Stan in front of me," he growls, his hands finding the bottom of Kyle's shirt, pushing it up to reveal his chest. "Don't _touch_ Stan in front of me, unless it's to comfort him, and only if he's upset." Kyle lets out a mewl as fingers play with his chest, running up and down his warm skin. "Don't try to make me jealous, Kyle, _you're mine_. Not Stan's."

"Were you jealous?" Kyle asks in a whisper.

The other smiles and his lips find the corner of Kyle's mouth. "You're mine," he repeats. "I don't want anyone else touching you, kissing you, making you laugh," the other pauses and bites down on Kyle's lip, emitting a moan from the boy. "Making you moan, making you _scream_. You understand that, don't you, baby?"

Kyle nods and grips the other's hair tighter.

"I'm sorry," he whispers against his lover's lips.

"Never again?"

"Never," Kyle promises, pecking the other's lips softly. He looks up into bright blue eyes and smiles at the fondness there, no real anger, no hurt. He mirrors the emotions in the other's orbs with more kisses, gentle, soft and slow, and his lover recuperates the dominance.

Kyle lets out another moan and moves his hands down to the other's shoulders, as the other lets Kyle's shirt fall back down. Kyle pushes them forward and clings his arms around his lover's shoulders as the other's hands find Kyle's waist, pressing kisses along his jaw and his neck, sucking and nipping at the warm skin.

Kyle squeezes the other's shirt and jolts his hips upward, feeling the roughness of the other's pants against his boxers. He mewls. "Please,"

His lover grins against his neck, nipping gently and turning them around, pushing Kyle to the bed. Kyle looks up at his lover and blinks back the lust as he scoots back to the headboard. The other smiles in appreciation and crawls over Kyle, kicking off his boots as he does so and resumes kissing the others neck.

"_Please_," Kyle begs.

His lover groans against Kyle's neck and grinds his hips into the ginger's, taking in each of the moans and mewls. He pulls away from Kyle's neck and looks down at him, watching his green eyes swim in emotion.

"Say my name," he says, kissing Kyle softly.

Kyle looks up at him in confusion for a moment before his lover brings his hips down to his and grinds slowly - teasing him. Kyle hums and bites his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut for a minute.

"Say it, Kyle."

Kyle moans appreciatively as his lover's hips keep finding his, and he finds himself clawing at the other's shirt.

"_Kenny_."

Kenny grins down at his boyfriend and presses his lips against Kyle's forehead. "Let me help you, baby. You seem to need it."

Kyle arches his hips up against Kenny's, and reaches up to pull the hood back over Kenny's hair and half of his face. The blonde looks down at him in confusion, before Kyle presses a quick kiss to his lips.

"I like our game," Kyle admits quietly.

Kenny grins and clears his throat, shifting his voice into deep and gravelly. "Want me to save you, Kyle?"

Kyle grins against his boyfriend's lips and arches his hips back up to Ke- _Mysterion's_.

"I need you," he admits and Mysterion chuckles lowly.

"I'll help you."

* * *

**I don't know what happened. Review? Pleasssssseeee? Let me know if you want more K2? More Mysterion? More?**


End file.
